


Admonishing Idiocy

by PapuruKakugan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, No Lube, Non-Consensual Bondage, Painful Sex, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Spit As Lube, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapuruKakugan/pseuds/PapuruKakugan
Summary: “Settle and let it happen Stiles, you know you’ve been waiting for it anyway.” Stiles gives an indignant squawk and his response is halted when Liam plunges two fingers painfully deep into him. Stiles screams into the sofa arm, the saliva already too dry to slick the way enough for it not to be excruciating. Liam grins, “So fucking tight, won’t be the same ever again.”-----Take notice of the tags, if you don't like then don't read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous commissioner.

Stiles takes a sip of his soda, the fizzy orange coating his throat as he watches the television screen with unfocused eyes. They’d planned this for weeks, just him and Scott eating pizza, drinking sodas and playing on Scott’s Xbox. Like they used to do weekly before Stiles, like the idiot he is, decided to drag his best friend into the middle of a police manhunt and get him turned into a creature of the night.  _ Well done Stiles, really. A* for effort and all that. _ He hadn’t been expecting to turn up at the McCall house and already find Liam polishing off Stiles’ half of the pizza. He’d just stopped dead for a few seconds before sitting down on the three seat sofa, taking a slice of Scott’s Meat Lover’s pizza, and begrudgingly accepted the change. Liam needed to bond with the pack, with the Alpha, with Scott. Who was Stiles to tell him to leave?

So he sat through Liam and Scott teaming up to shoot the bad guys in the latest generic war game and waited his turn. Four turns later and he was still waiting. He clears his throat of the acidic burn and speaks up, “Hey guys, can I get a match?”

Liam laughs and points to the screen, an enemy’s grenade had bounced back and taken out their rivals. Scott punches him in the shoulder good naturedly before pulling a headshot to take out the enemy leader. Liam grins at Scott, congratulating him as they prepare for the next match.

Stiles shifts in his seat and licks his lips nervously, “Hey Scotty, is your Mom pulling a doub-

Liam cuts him off and glares at the empty pizza box, “Man, I’m still hungry. Half a pizza wasn’t nearly enough.”

“Yeah, Stiles nags if I eat more than half.” Scott grunts. “He doesn’t get that werewolves need to eat more.”

Stiles opens his mouth to explain that hunger and requirement are not the same thing when Liam cuts him off again, “Bet he thinks that measly human portions are adequate.”

“’Stiles’ and ‘adequate’ should  _ not _ be said in the same sentence.” Scott replies callously. “He probably knows the definition but not how to actually  _ be _ it.”

Liam chuckles. “Yeah, like how he  _ knows  _ everything. Does he  _ know  _ he’s fucking useless?”

Stiles feels indignant. Speechless.  _ Useless? _ His research has helped save their asses more than any of them can count. He was literally the only one who helped Scott control his wolf after he’d been bitten.  _ Even if is was his fault in the first place. _ The only one who-

“Maybe he thinks that talking through every, little, fucking thing will finally get him some respect.” Scott says, annoyed at even the thought of Stiles opening his mouth. “As if it’s something  _ he _ could earn.”

“Doubt it. As far as I’m concerned you should just bite him, Scott.” Stiles squeaks and sits up, staring at Liam with wide eyes. “At least then if it didn’t kill him you could just fucking order him to shut up. Maybe gag him with something if he didn’t.”

_ What the fuck is going on?! _ Stiles can’t believe what he’s hearing. This can’t be real. Did he fall asleep? Or did he just not wake up this morning? Has the whole day been one long, boring and now frankly disturbing dream?

“Stiles would only shut up if he had a cock in his mouth.” Scott states, then frowns. “Actually no, probably not even then.”

Stiles’ hands are shaking, his breathing getting shallower. He drops his soda can and it bounces over the rug, thankfully it’s already empty.

“Jesus Christ, can you get anymore irritating?!” Scott barks, eyes flashing red, a growl low in his chest.

“Scott?” Stiles almost whimpers. “Wha- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“’I’m sorry, I’m sorry.’” Liam mocks, “Bet that’ll be the last thing you say the day someone finally has enough of you and breaks your spine.” Scott laughs and stands up, passing by the couch and ascending the stairs. Liam switches the game over to singleplayer with an aggravated huff.

A sob catches in Stiles’ throat, his chest feels tight and cold. He closes his eyes and tries to reassure himself,  _ It’s a dream, just a dream. This isn’t real. Please, it’s NOT real. _ He jerks and opens his eyes when Liam thumps his leg painfully, “You gonna fucking pick up your trash? Or you gonna wait for someone else to help you again?”

Tears threaten to fall as he carefully bends over in his seat to pick up the fallen can and place it upright on the coffee table, his hands are shaking and he almost fumbles it again when Scott pounds back down the stairs. A tanned hand pins him against the back of the sofa, he gives a scared cry as Scott looms over him, a cold and dark expression on his face. A look that says he’s so sick of Stiles’ shit. It’s something Stiles has never seen before, something that’s been carefully hidden for years. He’s holding lengths of rope, four of them. Stiles’ eyes flick between the rope and Scott, seeing no explanation he looks to Liam for answer but is ignored in favour of putting holes in virtual enemies.

There's pain in his arms as his wrists are brought together and bound quickly and tightly, the rope pulling against the skin and turning it red. "Scotty, what are you-" His voice cuts off as his legs are pulled straight out in front of him, his back now flush with the seat cushion, and Scott wraps a second length of rope around his calves just under his jeans. Scott glares at him with burning red eyes, claws and fangs elongating in warning, “Just do as you’re  _ fucking _ told for once, Stiles.” The Alpha’s voice is deathly calm, vicious and laced with the promise of pain. Stiles’ legs are dropped heavily to thump on the floor as Scott retakes his place on the other side of Liam, accepting the offered controller to restart their multiplayer match.

Stiles is frozen in his awkward position; legs and wrists bound painfully tight; his ass on the edge of the seat precariously; neck wedged at an excruciating angle against the back of the sofa. He tries to wriggle and shuffle his way back to a more comfortable position. He doesn’t know what to say, would they even  _ listen _ ? Stiles manipulates his body about two inches higher when Liam growls and grabs the back of his neck with one hand, using it as a handhold to pull him up and try to get Stiles seated properly on his ass. “Fucking stay still.” He commands without looking as he lets his claws dig into Stiles’ neck in warning. He removes his hand and joins Scott in flanking their virtual enemy, deploying a drone to scout further ahead. Stiles tries not to cry.

He doesn’t last long, the tears fall and his body shakes in silent sobbing.  _ It’s not real, please. They wouldn’t do this. Not real, not real, not real... _ Liam has had enough. He throws the controller onto the seat between he and Scott and grabs Stiles. He twists him over onto his front and presses his face into the sofa arm, claws drawing pricks blood from his neck and arm. Stiles struggles and tries to buck against the Beta werewolf, his puny human body no match for the power of a monster.

“That’s it Stiles,” Liam croons dangerously, voice saccharine sweet and nasty. “Keep fighting, keep sobbing and see what happens,” Liam presses his body tight against Stiles’ back, hips flush as he whispers in Stiles’ ear with a snarl, “See what  _ fucking _ happens if you make me give you something to cry about.”

Stiles freezes, both from the threat funnelled into his ear and the large bulge pressed against his asscheek. Nausea coils in his gut as Liam takes notice of seemingly submissive posture. “Ohhh...” Liam murmurs, “Can you feel that? Come on bitch, wriggle a little.” Stiles sobs and tries to move away from the hot, hard werewolf grinding against his ass, but he has nowhere to move to, he’s trapped, bound and caught.

Hands wander over Stiles body, pulling and tugging at his clothes. Panic sets in harder and he starts struggling again, pleading even as his voice is muffled by the fabric of the sofa arm. “No, Liam don’t! Please! Scott! Don’t let him do this...” He trails off as claws rip a line down his hoodie and it’s torn off, the remnants flung aside in useless tatters, only the cuffs remain wrapped around his wrists. Stiles laments his decision to not wear anything underneath it as his pale skin is exposed. He weeps as warm, clawed hands grip onto his skin as he’s manhandled into a kneeling position, his head hanging limply over the sofa arm, tears free falling onto the carpet below.

“Now  _ this _ is the position you belong in,” Liam educates him. “The pack bitch should just present and. Do. As. Ordered.” The last three words are accompanied by sound of tearing cloth, his jeans and underwear falling away to reveal his bony ass to a noise of disgust from Liam. His shoes and socks are next, removed and thrown away without a care, Liam giving him a running commentary of his actual use to the pack, “Only useful to take our frustrations out on, isn’t that right Stiles?”

A sharp smack hits his ass, a red welt quickly appearing from the impact. Stiles flinches and yells from the pain. Liam finds it amusing and hits him again. “God knows, all you do is frustrate us Stiles. The least you could do is let us relieve it.” Liam presses Stiles’ chest down harshly when he tries to use his bound hands as leverage to lift himself up, but collapses as the strength of the Beta werewolf forces him down again. Liam tuts and leans over to grab the other two lengths of rope Scott had brought downstairs with him.

Dread races through every nerve in Stiles’ body as his arms are pinned by more rough rope, wrapping around his chest at elbow height, making it difficult to breathe deeply. Words rush out of his mouth, his mind overflowing with horror, “Scott PLEASE!” He yells, voice cracking and already sounding so defeated. “Don’t let him do this, you’re my best friend, please Scott!” Stiles almost bites his tongue when Liam pulls taut the fourth, and final, length of rope around his upper thighs, tight enough that he can feel his bones ache with the strain, the frayed edges rubbing his skin raw.

Stiles’ head buzzes in confusion and fear, barely able to understand Liam and Scott’s words as he fights against his hysterical mind. “Does he really believe that Scott? That you’re best friends?”

“Fuck if I know. Haven’t listened to a word outta that mouth in a  _ long _ time.” Scott says, tilting his controller as he lines up a difficult shot.

“Don’t blame you. The only thing that sounds good from it is screams of pain.”

Liam digs his claws deeply into the delicate flesh of Stiles’ hips, blood welling and dripping slowly as Stiles screams into the sofa arm. “Yeah, just like that.” Liam breathes as he resumes grinding his, now even more prominent, erection into Stiles’ sore ass.  _ Not happening, not real, it’s a dream, a nightmare, not real, not real, not real- _ Liam retracts his claws from Stiles’ flesh and spreads his meager asscheeks to expose his hole.

Stiles has receded into himself, barely aware and floating. His body is limp as Liam traces a clawed thumb over the delicate rim and licks his lips as it twitches. Stiles whines and tries to move away from the touch, but is tugged back by the strap around his thighs.  _ It’s just a dream, a nightmare. After effects of the nogitsune-  _ “Wow, would you look at that...” Liam sounds amazed as he digs his thumb, mercifully declawed, harshly into taut rim, “No stick after all eh? Thought there would be, what with you being so fucking uptight, always thinking you’re smarter, always the man with the plan until it all goes to shit and we have to clean up your fucking mess!” The criticism delivered by Liam is accompanied by the thumb in Stiles’ ass digging deeper and deeper; pulling and tugging, the nail scraping over the delicate inside. Stiles wails and bucks to no avail, bound and pinned by Liam’s strength; humiliation, fear, disbelief and regret flooding his mind as Liam plays with his hole.

Liam finally stops Stiles’ whining and thrashing when he lets his thumb claw extended a little inside Stiles. “There we go,” Liam coos, “Be obedient for once.” He removes his thumb and parts Stiles’ cheeks, baring his now red and painful hole. A wet glob of saliva hits Stiles’ rim and is massaged over the sore skin with two fingers, Stiles clenches his eyes and tries to _ wake up! _

“Settle and let it happen Stiles, you know you’ve been waiting for it anyway.” Stiles gives an indignant squawk and his response is halted when Liam plunges two fingers painfully deep into him. Stiles screams into the sofa arm, the saliva already too dry to slick the way enough for it not to be excruciating. Liam grins, “So fucking tight, won’t be the same ever again.”

“Thank God. Maybe he’ll finally learn a lesson.” Scott comments from the other side of the sofa. His eyes flick over to where Liam is exploring Stiles’ hole, he pauses the game and rearranges himself before getting up. He comes back from the kitchen carrying his Mom’s ‘healthy’ cooking oil and slumps back onto the sofa, tapping Liam on the shoulder with the bottle. “Here, this’ll make it feel nicer.”

Liam takes the bottle, absentmindedly scissoring into the tight, virgin hole around his fingers. “Sweet dude.” He quirks an eyebrow and looks over his shoulder at Scott, “Carrot Seed Oil?” He asks with an amused smile, “What the fuck is that?”

Scott snorts, “Fucking expensive.”

Liam hums and turns back to his captive, popping the cork with a thumb and pouring a slow drizzle between his scissoring fingers making Stiles jolt at the very few cold drips slowly sliding into him. “See Stiles, again you’re making us waste things on you. Bet you don’t even appreciate it do you?” Liam berates him, his fingers moving faster with the small drops of oil coating his loosening insides, just enough slick for Liam’s fingers to slide easier through the tight, hot hole. Stiles sobs into the fabric his face is pressing into, his chest heaving and lungs feeling like they’re going to implode as the sheer terror of what’s about to happen takes hold. Stiles misses the sound of a zipper and the breathy sigh Liam makes as overheated flesh is exposed to cool air. He can’t breathe through the crying, his eyes are unfocused, his mouth drooling, hands clawing at nothing as the fingers in his ass are quickly replaced with something bigger, hotter and  _ harder _ .

Stiles gurgles in his throat as Liam’s cockhead pushes forcefully, then  _ pops _ , through the rim with a blissful groan from the Beta werewolf. The absolute agony of being penetrated with barely any lube increases tenfold as Liam grips his bony hips and forces his fat cock deeper and deeper. Stiles screams into the sofa arm as his too dry guts are forced to part for Liam, the dripping wolf cock diving deep into Stiles’ body. Clawed hands dig into his flesh as Liam starts thrusting through the twitching insides, the violated muscles spasming and constricting causing him to moan low, his eyes glowing gold with the pleasure.

“Been far too fucking long,” Liam groans as his hips finally sit flush with Stiles backside. “Should have done this sooner.” He pulls out an inch then slams forward into the tight, hot space he’s carved to fit his cock so perfectly. Stiles lets out a squeak, pain radiating through every nerve in his body. “Never fucked a virgin before. Well, ex-virgin now.” Liam grins at Stiles’ resulting wail as the new information sinks into his hysterical thoughts.

Scott chuckles. “Better use him well then Liam.” He encourages his Beta, his disciple. Liam’s been a good subordinate in his pack, he deserves something good.

The pace picks ups, rhythmic slaps of skin against skin as Liam withdraws and sinks harshly into Stiles’ abused hole, pummelling his insides and tenderising them into submission. There’s a low growl in Liam’s chest, fangs thick and sharp in his mouth as he ravishes the tight cavern. Hips getting faster and faster, the clenching around his cock getting tighter the more Stiles panics. Liam’s lust explodes in his veins at the wide eyed, bewildered and disorientated look in Stiles’ eyes; his pupils pinpointed out of fear. The wolf inside him rages at the sight of his  _ bitch _ bound and helpless under him. His for the taking, for his pleasure, made for his thick cock to ruin. He wants to let his claws, fangs and violence claw into that gangly frame and render it anew with  _ his  _ mark. So everyone will know who put the bony, pathetic human in it’s place.

“Dude!” Liam snarls over his shoulder at his Alpha’s admonishment, then stops his increasing rhythm and whines in submission and apology to Scott. He gets an eye roll in response, “You’re knocking off my shots man.” Scott motions with the controller then gestures to the space beside the coffee table, “Do it on the floor or something.”

Liam makes an annoyed noise but secedes to his Alpha. Sinking his cock as deep as he can into Stiles, he wedges his arms under Stiles’ knees and torso to hold his weight as he transfers their position to the floor. Stiles cries out at the shift in angle, Liam’s cock pressing harshly against his raw guts. Liam sets them down and presses Stiles’ head into the hardwood floor, his ass high and presented, still stuffed, for the Beta.

“And shut him up while you’re at it.” Scott adds, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

Liam looks around quickly for something to use as a gag, eyes landing on the tattered shreds of Stiles’ underwear. He pushes a torn wad of cloth into Stiles’ mouth, growling a warning and digging his claws into Stiles’ scalp when he clenches his mouth in protest. The battle wages on for a few seconds before Liam digs a clawed thumb into the base of Stiles’ spine, the pain is too much and Stiles gasps; Liam seizes his chance and finally plugs that mouthy hole.

Stiles’ skin burns where it’s being rubbed on the floor as Liam resumes pounding into him, using the rope around his torso for leverage to deliver gut wrenching thrusts Stiles can feel in his throat. Pain sparks up his spine and fogs his mind even more as Liam’s hips batter his asscheeks, the werewolf cock still drooling in excitement inside of him, huge balls pressing against his own with every thrust.

Scott can’t tear his eyes away from the quickly forming bruises on the human’s pale flesh, red around the edges but yellowing faster from every beat of Liam’s muscled body. Scott presses his palm to his own ignored and furiously hard cock, red eyes pulsing with arousal as he scents the air; fear, pain, lust and precum. He barely remembers to pause the game before he digs out his own cock, sighing as he ghosts his index finger over the wet tip, pressing lightly into the slit. Scott sags and closes his eyes, letting the snarling Beta and whimpering human noises wash over him, overhandedly stroking his cock and massaging his balls. He lets himself shift fully, his now clawed hands adding an extra thrill to the action of his hands running over his throbbing cock. The sweet scent of pure terror clogs in the back of his throat, thick and sticky like the sweetest honey. The wet squelch of his Beta’s thick, veiny cock stretching Stiles’ puffed up hole is music to his ears; enhancing the daydream that it’s  _ him _ pinning down a helpless human and ravaging them until they’re broken, bruised and  _ taken. _

Scott lets the sensations wash over him, letting the coil in his gut build and build as the stench of panic in the air fills his lungs like the purest oxygen, his shifted form letting him feel and  _ taste _ everything so much clearer. He only just registers the punched out groan from Liam, but it’s enough to slow his own activities to an almost stop and open his eyes as Liam looks back at him, with his expression alight like a kid on Christmas morning. “I’m fucking knotting!” He exclaims over the muffled scream below him. Scott grins, overjoyed for his Beta popping his first knot.

“You know how to do it properly don’t you?” Scott asks his Beta seriously, knowing from experience that he can seriously hurt himself if he tries to stop it expanding too late. But it doesn’t seem like Liam has any intention of stopping. “Yeah, yeah,” Liam waves off his Alpha’s concern. “ _ Fuck _ , but books have  _ nothing _ on experience.” Scott makes a noise of agreement as he lazily watches Liam bend over the shaking human’s back, the Beta sinking his sharp fangs into the fragile shoulder as he downright violates Stiles’ body.

Stiles goes light headed from all the pain, screaming and oxygen deprivation, his nose too clogged from crying to allow airflow. The rapidly expanding bulb on the end of Liam’s cock is the last straw as he gives one last twitch and lets go. He doesn’t black out, he can clearly see the inside of the McCall residence; the staircase where Scott fell when he was nine; the small covered up hole in the wall where wayward golf ball struck when they were 12; the photo on the windowsill of he and Scott standing proud next to Scott’s new bike; his best friend fucking his fist on the sofa as his Beta desecrates Stiles.

Something breaks inside him as he realises how fucking  _ useless _ it all is now. How futile, stupid and worthless he’s been. He finally learns his lesson as Scott cums with a raging howl; glowing red eyes and teeth bared in a silent roar, white cum erupting over his chest, thick lines of white reaching almost to his chin, smaller streams dribbling down the sides of his cock. The Beta responds to his Alpha and finally sinks his fully expanded knot inside Stiles; pushing it deeper and deeper as boiling cum blasts his insides, Stiles’ fingers rake over the hardwood flooring, chipping his nails to bloody splinters.

Liam sighs, light headed from the force of cumming and leans back on his haunches, the human tied around his knot whining as he’s pulled back with him. He tugs the skin around his knotted cock and traces the rim with a claw, a white line of pain making the human twitch around his knot. It’s a savage feeling; the spurt of his huge cock buried deep in a warm sleeve; the rhythmic clenching of the overworked muscles in the human’s asshole caressing his first knot; the knowledge of having claimed, bred and dominated something weaker and lesser than him. Liam can’t wait to feel it again.

All Stiles feels is pain, every nerve and bone stinging from his ruination. His skin raw and bleeding around his chest, wrists and legs bruised and blemished from his struggling against the rough, hemp rope. His consciousness lingers on the edges of his mind as events unfold around him; Scott stumbling carefully into the toilet to clean up; Liam finally dislodging his softening knot with a wet splatter, cleaning his cum drenched cock off with Stiles’ ruined hoodie; Alpha and Beta resuming their game and deciding to order another pizza; Stiles left bruised, broken and disregarded on the floor.

“Feel better Liam?”

“Hmm, sleepy. Should do this more often.”

“You read my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy a chat? Leave a comment or come find me on [Tumblr](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com) x


End file.
